1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a method for controlling a software direction pad of an electronic device, an electronic device, and a related computer-readable medium, and more particularly, to a method for automatically displaying and closing/hiding the software direction pad with an easy way, an electronic device, and a related computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today's consumer electronics markets, portable electronic products such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and PDA phones have already adopted a touch panel as their interface tool for data communication. Currently, the electronic products are usually designed with the trend of light weight and small size, and hence there is no enough space to accommodate conventional input devices such as keyboards or mice. Especially with the demands for human nature design in Tablet PCs, display devices equipped with a touch panel are becoming an important component of a variety of electronic products.
Currently, most of the electronic devices equipped with a touch panel do not design a hardware direction pad (or called as a hardware navigation pad). It may cause inconvenience for a user who wants to move the cursor to accurate positions while doing edits on the electronic device, especially the electronic device equipped with a small-scale touch panel. However, a fixed type software direction pad on the software keyboard design will make the editing become too narrow.
Hence, how to provide a better software direction pad design to fulfill the user's demands for specific editing without impacting the visual screen of the editing area have become an important topic of this field.